Unmanned aerial vehicles are extensively used in various fields such as spying/surveillance, communications relay, electronic countermeasure, disaster prevention and control, and emergency search. It is even proposed to use an unmanned aerial vehicle in a car as its moveable “eyes”. When the unmanned aerial vehicle does not work, it parks in a landing platform on the roof of the car and may be wirelessly charged simultaneously. When the unmanned aerial vehicle works, it is controlled to scout the traffic ahead and may also act as the camera of the backing radar of the car.
However, due to the work environment, air flow or high operation difficulty, the above proposal is still unachievable. A critical problem is that unmanned aerial vehicles are prone to fall due to collision or inclining in the process of take-off or landing, which results in short lives and low practical applicability of unmanned aerial vehicles. Furthermore, when unmanned aerial vehicles are taking off, the wing will consume a great deal of electrical energy to leave the landing platform, which is not good for sustained use.